


shelter

by fraldariuwus (sakesword)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Come as Lube, Established Relationship, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Top My Unit | Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakesword/pseuds/fraldariuwus
Summary: Yuri and Byleth take shelter from a storm at an inn. They could just sleep, but Yuri has other plans.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 18
Kudos: 144





	shelter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyomuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyomuu/gifts).



> for my friend, muu<3
> 
> this was a very good idea! :)
> 
> —
> 
> muu also made sexy [art](https://twitter.com/_kyomuu/status/1302373116526690305?s=21) based on this fic, check it out o:

Icy winds blow and frigid rain pours, impeding Byleth from tugging at the iron door handle to this dilapidated inn. It’ll have to do, after the evening he and Yuri just shared. They travelled too far from Garreg Mach to endure the return journey this late at night, and for what? A deal gone South with one of Yuri’s rival gangs, Yuri ought to be more careful next time—of course, Byleth will accompany Yuri next time.

Inns like this are common enough on the road, and though it’s not luxurious like the noble-friendly accommodations of the monastery, it’s shelter. The crowd huddling around the ground floor’s bar is boisterous, trying to comfort their bellies and bodies with a tankard of ale or more. There’s nary a place to sit down and have a conversation, the barmaid is frazzled, running from side to side. But this is where they’ll stay, to venture out into the storm would only be worse, Yuri’d only be colder.

“Evening, lads,” the innkeeper greets Yuri and Byleth. “Hate to break it to ya, but we’ve only one spot left in the shared dormitory. You’re small enough to fit, but it’d hardly be comfortable.”

Byleth turns to Yuri, bracing himself for a suggestive quip, but Yuri, arms wrapped around his chest, his hair damp, only says, “That’s fine.”

“We’ll take it,” Byleth confirms, and pays the hefty sum of gold.

“Pricey,” Yuri comments. “Smart. They certainly know where they’re doing with the storm raging. Buy me a drink at whatever robbery they’re offering it for?”

“Sure.”

They sit before a hearth when they have the chance, it warms Byleth’s bones and dries both of their hair. Drinking late into the night with Yuri has its own appeal, listening to Yuri talk about his dreams and schemes, how he might like to run the Wilted Rose in a similar manner during Noble events at the Officer’s Academy, observing Yuri’s skin glow beneath the ambient tavern lighting.

“I should get my beauty rest,” Yuri says after a long while. Many of the patrons have retired for the evening, it’s likely a good idea. “Care to join me?”

“I will.”

“I can’t wait.” Yuri flirts as he grasps Byleth’s hand and leads him to the sleeping area.

The only place left in the dormitory is a cot in the corner, quite lucky. Even so, Yuri and Byleth have to step over other sleeping patrons to arrive at the cot, have to silently remove their armor to reveal their underclothing. It’s too cold to completely disrobe, and this isn’t the type of inn that provides sleeping clothes.

“I’ll be back,” Yuri says, running a finger over Byleth’s cheek as he departs.

Byleth settles beneath the blankets onto the surprisingly comfortable cot, though anything would be comfortable after the day that they just had. And Byleth finds himself near slumber when Yuri returns and lies down next to him, his back facing Byleth. The replenished floral fragrance hits Byleth’s nostrils and he’s captivated by how close he is to Yuri. Close enough to observe Yuri’s little frame lying on its side, the slight curve of Yuri’s waist, how his shiny hair pools onto the pillow they are sharing.

It’s so much better with Yuri here, even more when Byleth wraps his arms around Yuri and pulls him flush, savoring the contours of Yuri’s body against him.

So cozy.

“Good night, Yuri-bird,” Byleth says as he shuts his eyes and the image of Yuri’s fades from his reality, replaced by only Yuri's touch.

“Mmm,” Yuri mumbles.

Poor Yuri, he must be exhausted, he was _shivering_. Byleth is here for Yuri, he strokes Yuri's forearm in a supportive gesture and nuzzles his cheek against Yuri’s silky locks. However, Byleth isn’t sure how to respond when Yuri’s ass pushes up against him.

It could have been an accident, maybe Yuri’s just trying to get comfortable, but Byleth realizes there was nothing accidental about it when Yuri repeats the motion, twice.

A warmth builds, even through the material of their braies. That soft flesh.

“Yuri…” Byleth whispers, half-way into a dream, “what are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Yuri coos in a hushed tone.

“You’re,” Byleth starts, “rubbing on me…”

“Am I?” Yuri punctuates by doing it again and Byleth tenses.

Goddess, it’s right, but this isn’t the time at all. The rain pattering on the window, the occasional rumble of thunder isn’t loud enough to mute the other men sleeping in the room, stirring, breathing.

“You are…”

Again, that heat, both from Yuri and internally, Byleth is half-hard already and Yuri rocks his ass even slower as if trying to make a point. It’s easy to grip Yuri’s narrow hips to halt him, but with that Yuri’s even closer, Byleth’s cock is basically in the crease of Yuri’s ass.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Byleth pauses, considering, “Just be quiet.”

In the moonlit room, all Byleth can study is the cool shine of Yuri’s lavender hair, yet he knows Yuri’s lips are curled into a mischievous smirk when he sighs, “Oooh.”

This is what Yuri wanted—and now, Byleth wants it, too.

Funny how it seems to always happen like this.

Byleth grasps Yuri’s hips harder, digging his fingers into the angular bones, and pressing his length against Yuri’s ass. They’re both still dressed, Byleth can’t even feel Yuri’s skin or see his face, but Byleth’s cock is pulsing, his braies tenting, and he can’t stop.

Especially if Yuri is enjoying it, the fabric of Yuri’s sleeping pants rustles as he grips his own cock. Just imagining it is maddening, Byleth ruts faster, he’s leaking within his smallclothes from only this.

Then Yuri joins in, meeting Byleth’s thrusts even as he strokes himself. That perfume is so intoxicating, the consuming heat activates it even further and Byleth has to taste it. He flicks his tongue on Yuri’s neck but once before starting to suck. Yuri’s _trying_ to be quiet, he’s inhaling sharply through his teeth, but Byleth increases the pressure.

And Yuri moans—Byleth _wants_ to hear it, but not here, not now. Byleth swiftly brings a hand up from Yuri’s hips to cover his mouth. Yuri grins against the palm before vibrating his tongue against it.

Why Yuri loves this so much is a mystery, but it’s not one Byleth cares to solve. All that matters is that Yuri’s wriggling, picking up his pace, gasping. Byleth releases his hold on Yuri’s hip for a moment, needing to assist in Yuri’s pleasure, shoving his hand beneath the hem of Yuri’s nightshirt, trailing over Yuri’s lithe abdomen to tweak Yuri’s nipple.

“Mmm.” Hot breath hits Byleth’s hand when Yuri whines. Yuri’s clenching, trying to not come apart, but he’s trembling in that all too familiar manner. Yuri’s close, his ass firm against Byleth, the _By_ quiet when Yuri spills into his own fist.

Even through clothing, it tempts Byleth toward the edge, he’s throbbing and aching, he has to feel Yuri’s beautiful, tiny body before he finishes from only this.

Byleth hooks a finger under Yuri’s waistband and nudges it, “Can I?”

Can _they_?

Can they fuck here?

Yuri nods and just as soon Byleth eases Yuri’s pants down enough to expose Yuri’s plush, round ass and the tops of his thighs. It’s nearly pitch black, it’s sweltering, Byleth rolls the sheet to see what he can of his love, unable to resist freeing his own cock and urging it against Yuri’s cheeks, swiping precum somewhat unintentionally over them.

Being so near Yuri’s hole is some form of torture. Byleth’s sweating, erratically humping Yuri’s ass, but there’s no way he can prepare Yuri.

Byleth almost relents, it feels so good, but he knows it’s for naught.

That is, until Yuri does that.

Yuri reaches behind him, spreading his ass as he grips his thigh, raising his leg so there’s a gap.

Then Yuri does _that_.

Yuri smears his cum around, all over his inner thighs, the volume of his voice low, low, _low_ when he hisses, “Fuck me like this.”

Does Yuri really mean—Byleth doesn’t have the mental capacity to question it before he slots his cock between Yuri’s thighs. Byleth is enveloped with such a delicious, slippery, supple warmth it’s impossible not to start moving immediately.

“Yeah, like that.”

Yuri squeezes his thighs together, he’s _tight_ around Byleth. Byleth has to bite back a moan, he silences himself by sucking on Yuri’s neck again. Yuri’s thighs, so thin, yet so trained, yet so _soft_. Yuri’s hips, the perfect anchor.

 _Hot_ , their shirts, their pants only exacerbate it, Byleth flings the blanket fully off of them.

Still Byleth sweats against Yuri, over his back, his core, as he fucks Yuri’s thighs. _Smooth_. Each time the head of Byleth’s cum-slicked cock slides through, grazing Yuri’s balls, he shudders in ecstasy. The lewd, wet sounds of Yuri’s seed sticking between them, and those of Byleth’s skin snapping against Yuri are not discreet, but Byleth _needs_ this.

It’s plenty, Byleth can’t take much more, but Yuri reaches down to play with Byleth’s tip as it emerges. The spark, the flame, Yuri’s scent, the stress of doing it _here_.

Byleth’s rhythm becomes frantic, and he comes, breathing _fuck_ and _Yuri_ into Yuri’s neck, biting down to muffle the cry as he spurts between Yuri’s thighs and fingers. Byleth sighs when Yuri raises his hand to his lips and licks the cum—a mix of both of them—off. Even in the darkness, Yuri knows how to tease, how to coax a final shake out of Byleth.

Byleth exhales and Yuri cuddles back up against him, satisfied with this, his smile palpable despite the hazy conditions.

“Thanks, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to let me know what you think!
> 
> [my twitter!](http://twitter.com/fraldariuwus)


End file.
